dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Legends PvP
Legends PVP allows players to battle one another using avatars of iconic characters in a simulation scenario. Overview Legends PVP is unlocked at level 5, after which players will receive a mail with Exobyte Data of Robin or Harley Quinn, depending on morality, which unlocks that character for Legends PVP when used. Players can then queue for a Legends match using their On Duty Menu. Players can buy other Heroes and Villain's Exobyte data from the vendor in the reactor core in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom. Every match has a 2 minute warm-up period while waiting for all combatants to enter the match. Once all combatants have entered the 2 minute timer will be replaced with a 30 second timer at the end of which the match will commence. A match may start at the end of the 2 minute timer even when both teams have not been filled. All combatants are placed within their own safe room (one for each team) with a provided Sparring Dummy that also acts as a respawn point. Mail Messages Upon reaching level 5, players receive a message from Robin or Harley Quinn, accessible from any Mail Terminal. Heroes: Villains: Game Types :See: Game Types The games types in Legends PvP do not differ from Arena PvP and include well known modes like Deathmatch and King of the Hill as well as a couple of modes specific to DCUO arenas. Characters Copies of the same character will always have the same stats and powers, regardless of player levels or gear. They have no roles. It is possible to simultaneously have multiples of the same character in one match and on both sides. Their powers are posted in their respective pages. Maps Rewards *A victory in any arena awards 5-40 Marks of Valor (depending on PvP tier) and 2 Marks of Legend. *A loss in any arena awards half of the Marks of Valor that first place usually gets (depending on PvP tier) and 1 Mark of Legend. Gallery File:game-update28.jpg File:game-update28a.jpg File:game-update28b.jpg Promo Art Legends SOE Live 2014.png Trivia *Bane, both Jokers and Two-Face initially couldn't use Acrobatics' grappling hook, double jump or glide, but could jump higher than normal while movement mode is active. These moves are now available to them. *Batman is currently only available as preorder bonuses. *Both Jokers and Huntress can switch weapons with one of their powers. *Batman and Robin do not have access to their weapon sets normal Block Breakers. Instead they use Batarang Furry, a chargeable ranged attack. *The Joker is the only Legend character to currently be able to change movement modes. He uses Acrobatics while using the Crowbar and Flight while using Dual Pistols. *Catwoman, General Zod, and Ursa's Martial Arts combos differ greatly in what each combo does and looks like, keeping only how to activate each combo the same. *Power Girl, Ursa, Supergirl, General Zod, and Superman fire heat vision in place of their default weapon ranged weapon attacks. See also *Mark of Legend *Mark of Lore *Bulthax's Legends Character Guide *Arena PVP de:Legenden_PvP Category:Legends PvP Category:PvP